Last Dance
by Aerin Yanagi
Summary: SasuSaku: OneShot! Sasuke doesn't have a date for the dance, Sakura has a date already... guess who?You think its cliche? Think again!...What happens at the last moment...Read on!


I wanted to write something, just for the heck of it since I think I owe those who supported my first SasuSaku fic, Towards the Winter's End (if you wanna check it out, just search for it…I would love to hear from you)…Anyweiz, this is just a one shot that came into my head approximately 11:48 in the evening…

**LAST DANCE**

All the shinobi's of Konoha are busy preparing for the annual Shinobi Prom Night, which would be held in 3 days time. The town was busy but Uchiha Sasuke has this ONE HECK of a problem: he is the only jounin without a date. He is regretting that enormous amount of Uchiha pride that manifested itself oh so clearly on the day that the plans for the Prom was officially launched. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but at this moment, while he is obviously sulking atop a tree, he knew that this was hopeless…insultingly hopeless…

**Flashback**

The jounins were talking about possible choices and methods for acquiring dates.

Naruto: Well, I am really having a hard time to convince Hinata or Sakura.

Sasuke: Hn. A dobe like you would be having problems with ANY girl anyway. (smirks)

Neji: I don't even know if I have the nerve to ask Tenten. I ain't that type anyway.

Shikamaru: That bothersome Ino is spreading the rumor that she's my date…sheez, what a bother.

Kiba: I'd rather have Akamaru as my date.

Akamaru: Lick, lick (lolz!)

Shino: Why do we have to put up with this anyway?

All: SIGH

Sasuke was annoyed. He just heard Shikamaru and Ino planning "their outfit" for the prom. Kiba, despite his adamant choice of having Akamaru as his "date", has the daughter of the Ichiraku Ramen owner as his companion for the night.

And that dobe, Naruto is head over heels in boasting that BOTH girls were his dates…Sasuke jumped off the tree… He knew he didn't really care about going alone or not even going at all. What's annoying him is that Haruno Sakura is going with Naruto.

Sasuke stopped this stream of thought. Why the hell would he care about her anyway? Without thinking too much, he gets his answer.

He didn't ask anybody to be his date because he thought that Sakura, by default, belongs to him ( this is Sasuke's pride talking here…D) He waited for her to talk to him after training. How he missed her blushing while stuttering everytime he is near. It has been so long and he believed he didn't need to ask.

He was wrong.

**Waiting**

" In every occasion, a girl treasures the moment she gets to dance in the middle of the dance floor. It is the moment that the village is made aware that she is no longer a child. The dance serves as an acknowledgement of her being a grown woman. Yet other than the dance itself, she takes into consideration the men she dances with. It is a show of favor if a guy is allotted a spot to dance with her that night. The girl's first dance is typically the person she feels closest to, the one who made her feel secure, the one who welcomes her into womanhood. The last dance is alloted to a person whom—…"

SHEEEEZZZZ!

Sakura blurted out as she noticed that the next page was torn.

" What a bummer! I was so into it and it was specifically a timely and informative material…"

Sakura throws the book into her desk and sits on her bed. She doesn't feel good about going to the Prom tonight. Three times, she stopped herself from running to Sasuke's apartment to ask him to be her date at this last moment, just like she usually does years before.

" But that was then…I was naïve and infatuated with him. I am not going to sink into that level again."

But after saying that, she buried her head in her pillows and made a muffled scream. For her this is so frustrating. She still liked that cold-hearted Uchiha as much as she did before. She loved him….sigh

**Walking**

" Quit dragging me Naruto!" Sakura said while stopping herself from tripping off the folds of her dress.

" Well, we are late and if you would kindly stop looking at every guy in the street to wonder if he's Sasuke, we are still going to make it on time…" Naruto said half-jokingly.

Sakura answers while doing a half-run, " So you knew that it was Sasuke I wanted all along?"

" I asked you so that I can make that cold guy jealous and finally admit that he cares about you." Naruto said, his expression serious.

" But me walking with you to the Prom means that he really doesn't care…" Sakura said sadly.

" Cheer up Sakura-chan! You and Hinata-chan made me the most envied guy in the village!" Naruto said.

**Promenade: Dance**

Sakura was seating at the far end of the table. She had been anxiously hoping for Sasuke to show up. Yet there is no sign of him. So much for him being her first dance.

" Geez, this might be the sign to stop bugging him…" Sakura sadly whispers to herself. Then, all of a sudden, there was a light tap on her shoulder.

" Naruto…hmmm…."

" Well, shall I have the honor of being your first dance?" Naruto asked.

Sakura knew that it was hopeless to wait.

" Sure, you really have to be honored." Sakura said while smiling. The passage in the book is flooding her mind.

The music went on and on and the night neared its end. The village square was quiet and sweet, mellow music was playing.

Sakura felt like dozing off at home. Then she felt another tap on her shoulder.

" Naruto, it would be too much if you still want to be my las—!" Sakura was cut short.

" Would you allow me to be your last dance?" Sakura didn't know what to say. Uchiha Sasuke was standing before her, splendid in a dark blue suit.

" Sasuke-kun…"

As the village was enjoying the silence, the pair danced on the sweet mellow music that seemed to blend with the air. It was as if, time had stopped for Sakura. Every twist and turn, every moment she felt his arms around her, she wished that the night would not end.

Yet the music soon stopped, to be replaced by nightly silence.

" Thank you. I would have felt at ease if I know what the last dance means but —…" Sakura was dumbfounded watching Sasuke take something out of his suit's pocket.

" I wouldn't have come here if not for that…" Sasuke placed the torn page on Sakura's hands and starts to walk away.

Reading the torn page, Sakura skirted her dress and ran after Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"

" What?"

" I haven't answered your question."

"What question?"

" If I would let you be my last dance…"

" I don't need your answer…"

Sakura's heart momentarily stopped with disappointment. Sasuke turned around and looked at her, almost bedraggled from running with her long dress, drenched in sweat and close to tears. He stepped near her and cupped her face in his hands pulling her closer.

" Even if you dance with another person just for the effort of not making me your last dance… I would wait in the dance floor until the last person able to dance with you is finished… Even if all the music is gone and the square is left empty, I would dance with you…I don't need your answer because I am definitely your last dance…"

Hearing all that, Sakura forgot all about the "not-sinking-again" thoughts she had in mind… She kissed him…

Sasuke smiled and felt delighted seeing her blush.

" Where did you get that page?" Sakura asked.

" I read a book about Konoha customs during Academy days. I tore the page because I know that one day, I will be the last dance of somebody…."

Then, this time, HE kissed her…

And the night drifted on…

" And the last dance is alloted to the person whom the girl believes would never come, yet the one she always wanted. The last dance embraces her womanhood and comes at the moment that the girl feels alone and desperate. The person the girl chooses as her last dance is the person who would remain by her until the music stops and the night gives way to dawn…"

YEAH! Review if you like, I would love to hear from you.

Check out Towards the Winter's End as well!

Arigatou for reading, hope you liked it…(finished at 1:02 AM)


End file.
